Sayian Saga 2: Running From Time
by Maia Jinn
Summary: It has been 5 years since the Buu saga and the z warriors are living normal lives until one day, two little boys appear and their world is turned upsode-down. Who are these teenagers and what do they know about Goku and Vegeta? Will Vegeta and Bulma get o
1. Default Chapter

**__**

Chapter 1

Strangers

"Welcome to the World Martial Arts Tournament!" The announcer yelled into the microphone and the stadium cheered and screamed. "Welcome, one and all! The judges need a moment to get ready so bare with us."

Goku smiled as he stretched his legs. He glanced over to see Trunks and Goten talking to each other and shook his head at seeing Goten go red. He hopped up, running a hand through his hair and gazed at Vegeta at his side. Vegeta glimpsed at the young men from the corner of his eye and snorted, a smile itching at his lips.

"I see your son has the same slack attitude as mine." He commented; Goku laughed and elbowed him playfully.

"Come on, Vegeta. They gave up their dates to the prom for us. They deserve a little respect." 

"Trunks didn't really like the idea of having any allowance taken away either." Vegeta mumbled, causing Goku to chuckle.

"I can't believe it, guys." Bulma said as she leaned out the window above the arena. "They are actually starting."

"About time!" Everyone said.

"I hope that Goku and Vegeta are not paired up in the first match." Yamcha commented as he approached the window. "They would tear this place apart."

"I actually hope that they are." Videl replied; everyone looked at her. "Well, then my father would have to pay for it. He spends to much money on boats and fighting equipment." 

"Mom, is daddy going to win this year?" Bra asked, tugging lightly on her mothers sleeve.

"Maybe, Bra."

"Hey look! They're starting."

"Ladies and Gentlemen," the announcer began, "the moment of truth…. It is time to draw lots to see who is fighting who in the tournament. Will all contestants please enter the ring."

A cheer went up as Goku, Goten, Pan, Vegeta and Trunks began towards the arena. Goku peered out of the corner of his eye to see five other individuals. The other two were men, Nitro and Miashi, that some ladies called out their names. Buu just mused and waved to his own crowd of admirers. Two were little boys that spoke to each other then one glared at him at the side of two young women. 

Goku focused on the two young boys, cracking a smile. The two little boys had on matching black pants and orange tops. One had blonde hair and the other dark violet. They stopped then sat, closing their eyes. Little fringes of energy escaped from him, although weaker than his own.

"Enough of the games, Kakkorot." Vegeta stated. "Tell me who surprised you with their energy."

"You'll see." Goku stated as he turned back to the announcer.

"So what do you think, Trunks?" Goten asked, pointing to one of the women in the stands.

"She's HOTT!" He laughed. "In that blue shirt and jeans-OWWW! She's a lot cuter than Rachel." 

"I think the one in the dress is cute." Goten stated. "Do you think they have any boyfriends?"

"I don't know." Trunks confessed. 

"The first contestant is….Trunks Briefs." The broadcaster said into the mike.

Trunks approached the judges and reached into the box then pulled out a ball. He looked at it and handed it to the man.

"Three...Trunks has chosen number three!" Trunks walked back to Goten and gave him a high-five. "Next is….TK!" 

Trunks watched as the violet haired boy meandered up to the box. As he passed, Trunks thought he saw him meet his gaze. His gaze seemed so familiar, but where? He thought he saw him laugh, but he couldn't tell by his serious expression. The boy reached in, rattled around. Goku suddenly saw a boy touch his cheek and wink. Buu snapped and looked around blankly; Piccolo flinched and peered out the window. TK drew a number. He held it up to the announcer.

"Number four! TK has chosen number one!"

Trunks watched the judges hurry and write his name on the bracket, secretly sighing. "Next is Vegeta." 

To Trunks' surprise, as Vegeta went up, he shot a warning glance at the young lad. The boy smirked and walked calmly away. Vegeta reluctantly drew a number, grumbling as he returned to his place. 

"Five….Vegeta has drawn number five!" Goten nudged him.

"Is it just me, or did your father scowl at that boy?" He whispered.

"Yeah, he seemed really uneasy. But I-"

"Goku, come on up." After showing him the number, the telecaster stated: "Goku has drawn number seven. TJ is next!" The announcer bellowed, interrupting him.

The remaining child jumped up and skipped to the box. As he shuffled around, Goku watched as TK touched his cheek and winked. Buu bolted and whirled around in confusion. Goku smiled. _Just what I figured,_ he thought. _This is going to better than I thought._

"_Whew_!" Bulma sighed. "For a minute there, I thought that Goku and Vegeta would get placed together." Suddenly she tensed and folded her arms. "Though I hope he chokes on it!"

"Bulma, did you have _another_ fight?" Chi-chi asked in dismay.

"If he wasn't so arrogant!" Bulma fumed. "Sometimes I wish my Particle Accelorator worked."

"What's that?" Asked Krillin.

"It's a device that breaks you down into particles too small to see." Bulma said proud fully. "I call it the Husband Illiminator." Everyone laughed.

"Where can I get one?" Videl asked and everyone laughed harder. 

"Goku and Vegeta are the worst of our worries. We aren't out of the woods yet." Piccolo declared.

"Why? What's wrong, Piccolo?" Gohan asked 

"Something is about to happen." He replied gravely. "Something…."

Soon the bracket was set:

Round 1

TK 

VS. TJ 

Round 2

Trunks

VS.Pan

Round 3

Vegeta

VS.Buu

Round 4

Goku

VS.Goten(Uh-oh! -__-' )

Round 5

Miashi

Vs.Nitro


	2. 

(Authors Note): Okay, here is the NEW second chapter. This chapter is dedicated to Nelia Black for her constant advice and friendship. As for all of you others R&R!!!!!!! Anyway enjoy.

__

Chapter 2

Employees

A young woman and man stood in her doorway. The female's lavish curves were hugged by a sapphire blue chemise that showed off her features but left some mystery to what she had. She wore some black, jean pants that hung loosely around her blue sneakers. Her long blonde hair reached to the bottom of her back in silky waves. She was looking out into the street along with the man.

The man wore a muscle shirt and some tight fitting jeans with boots that looked remarkably familiar to sayian boots like Vegeta's. He had dusky hair that was spiked up in the sayian 'fashion' and his muscular face framed two deep, black eyes. When she opened the door he smiled, turned to his female companion and she turned to him. Her indigo eyes beamed at her as she smiled.

"Hello, Ms. Bulma Brief?" The woman's voice was young and gentle.

"Yes. How can I help you?" 

"I'm Mira, the mechanic." She chimed, shaking her hand. "And this is my brother, V-" 

"Vince!" The man said, shaking her hand. "Yes. Vince the electrician."

Bulma saw a relieved glance form across Mira's face then disappear. These two characters seemed familiar to Bulma. Those beep blue eyes of Mira seemed powerful yet carefree while Vince's black ones seemed royal yet kind. Bulma shook her head.

"Come in. Come in." Bulma said, ushering her new friends in the house.

When she turned, she saw Vegeta in the doorway to the kitchen. He was leaning on the frame with his usual scowl on his face, arms folded ever so royally over his chest. When she turned back to the two young people, they were glaring at Vegeta. As she lead them to the living room, Bulma saw the way Mira glowered at him, as if she hated him for some unknown reason. 

She saw Vegeta fix the teenage girl with a curious stare as they disappeared into the living room. She was glad when they went out of his sight. Bulma smiled in an effort to improve the mood and escorted them into the living room where she offered them a seat; Mira taking the sofa, Vince taking a chair. Suddenly Mira placed a black duffle bag beside her feet and crossed her legs.

Ignoring it, Bulma grabbed her files from a table near her and had a seat in another chair across from the teenagers. She quickly glanced over them and then, smiling, she turned to Mira.

"Mira, it says here that you have had experience on space ships?" The girl nodded.

"Yes. Grandma always thought I had a _talent_ for mechanics and had me fix my great-grandfather's machines when he got too old." She chuckled. "Grandpa made me go to tech school because he said it was a waste of _potential_." Bulma smiled and glanced back at the folders. 

"On your papers, you left the address block empty. Why is that?" 

"Well," Vince said, "I can explain that, Ms. Briefs. Mira and I live with family friends because our parents died when we were little. We just barely moved to an apartment a couple of blocks away and we don't know the address yet." 

"Oh, I'm sorry." Bulma replied, afraid that she had struck an old wound at the mention of their parents. Vince just nodded.

"By the way, Ms. Briefs-" Mira interrupted.

"Please, call me Bulma." Mira smiled.

"Bulma-" The teenager said, tasting the word on her tongue, then cleared her throat. "We have some friends-our _family_ friends we told you about-and _I_ was wondering if you might have a few jobs open that they can do." Bulma smiled, considering it. "I mean- They can babysit, tutor, or almost anything."

"Of course!" Bulma chimed. "I_ have_ been looking for a babysitter, secretary, accountant and representative. Do any of them do anything like that?" Mira smiled.

"I don't know." She said, digging in the duffle bag and pulling out a stack of files. "You see." Bulma smiled and glanced at the papers.

"Yamu…."She read from the first portfolio. "…Personal tutor…"

Pinned to the folder by a paperclip was a picture of a young man that-amazingly-had a striking resemblance to Yamacha. Long, thick locks reached the shoulders, dark as ebony. He had the structural soundness of Yamacha but no scares on his cheek or eye. She blinked and turned to the next file.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Briefs." Vince interjected. "But I have to be at my last wrestling match in fifteen minutes. I'm sorry I couldn't stay a little longer." Bulma smiled.

"No problem. I'll review your papers and call you later." She said. He smiled. 

"Okay, I'll see you later then." He said.

"'Bye." The two women said simultaneously as the young man stood and strode into the hall then out the door. Bulma turned back to the papers.

"Shou……Executive…."

The picture of Shou was a splitting image of Krillin! She shook her head, believing that she was seeing things. No mistaking it. Shou had the same build as Krillin but the blonde hair and blue eyes of Android #18. Immediately she flipped to the next wallet.

"Zeshin….Chemist…"

Now she knew she was seeing things! Zeshin looked like Tienshinhan! The only thing he was missing was the third eye. She shut the folder and rubbed her eyes. _I'm too tired for this,_ she thought mentally. _They all look like the rest of the Gang._

"Ms. Briefs?"

She was snapped out of deep thought by the sound of Mira's voice. She smiled at the teenager that was now knelt before her. 

"You okay?" Mira asked worriedly.

"Yes, Mira. I'm fine." She said as she patted the young girl's shoulder. "I'm just tired." Mira rose and helped her up.

"Well, by all means, Ms. Briefs." She said politely. "Sleep and I'll come back tomorrow when you're more rested." She shook her head.

"No, I couldn't-I have a lot to do today and-" She stammered.

"Well, don't worry about it." Mira said with a smile. "I'll do some." 

"Really?" Bulma asked in a relieved tone.

"Sure." Mira said. "I won't even be paid. It'll be my 'test' day." 

"No, I-I couldn't ask you to-"

"With all do respect, Ms. Briefs," Mira said quietly, "but you didn't ask. I _volunteered_." Bulma thought for a moment.

For some reason, she felt she could trust this girl. Even the little she knew about her friends, they seemed trustworthy too. She smiled.

"I owe you." She said softly. Mira shook her head.

"No problem. I'll have fun." Bulma smiled.

"Well, I'll introduce you to my family and things so they can help you." 

Bulma stood and Mira followed, grabbing her duffle bag. Ms. Briefs lead the way down the hall and into the kitchen but was immediately pushed back. She rolled her eyes and sighed. 

"Oh, sorry, Vegeta." Bulma said, easing passed him. She looked back to Mira and saw the young woman's gaze glance back at Vegeta momentarily then turn back.

Vegeta growled at her and snorted. _What is this weakling human doing in _my_ house?_ he asked himself. Mira smiled sweetly at him as Bulma approached and introduced them. The young woman held out her hand.

"It's an honor, Vegeta." She said as she winked at him. 

Vegeta suddenly felt it. A ripple of superior energy from this human _girl_! He glared at her as she lowered her hand. Her eyes seemed to laugh at him, but yet seemed so familiar to him. She turned to Bulma again and looked over her shoulder.

"See you later, Vegeta." 

Bulma felt the tension in Vegeta thicken. She didn't know why but Mira seemed to agitate him. When Mira turned to her, she seemed to not mind his silence at her warm welcome. She sighed.

"Mom?" A small voice yelled from across the kitchen. Bulma turned and looked.

Twelve-year-old Bra sat at the table in front of her laptop. She wore her normal red skirt, boots, gloves and shirt. She looked up when Bulma turned to her. Without a word, Bra stood, closed the computer and approached her mother. 

"Mom, Pan called and asked if I could come over. Can I?" As if just noticing Mira, she looked at the young woman. "Mom, who's this?" She asked, looking at Mira.

"Bra, this is our new employee, Mira. She's our Mechanic. And Mira, This is my daughter, Bra." Mira nodded and shook the girl's hand. 

"Well, Bra. I'm glad to meet you. I hope we become friends." Mira said. Bra smiled.

"I hope we do, too." Bra answered politely then turned to Bulma. "So mom, can I go over to Pan's?"

"Oh, sure. I think that will be fine." Bulma replied.

"Thanks, mom." Bra answered excitedly. She turned to Bulma and hugged her. "Good bye, Mom." She pecked her mom on the cheek and did the same to Vegeta on the way out. "See you later, Mira." 

"Good bye, Bra." With that, Bra disappeared out the door.

"Well, Mira. My father should be out in the shop if you need him." Bulma said softly.

"Thank you, Ms. Briefs." 

With that, the girl walked out the door. Bulma smiled and turned. _Again,_ Vegeta was gone. _Oh, I _hate_ it when he does that_, she said to herself. Without a word, she went upstairs and went to bed. 


	3. 

(Author's Note): Okay, okay, I'm updating already! Jeez….. Sorry about the wait but with Homework, a job, and my family…….Oh, boy! Thanks for the reviews and all those non-reviewers, REVIEW NOW!!!!!! Okay, on with the story!

Chapter 3

The World Martial Arts Tournament

"So, Pan. What are you doing tomorrow?" Bra said as they sat in the shade of a tree not far from Son house.

"Oh, I'm going with Grandpa to participate in the World Martial Arts Tournament. What about you, Bra?"

"I'm going, too. Dad wants to participate this year and is making Trunks do the same. What about Goten and Gohan? Aren't they participating this year?" Pan smiled and scratched the back of her head in the famous Son innocence look.

"I'm not quite sure. Grandma is making Goten participate for the money to help him through college, but Dad…. Mom is trying to convince him to."

"What about Krillin and his family?" Bra asked.

"All I know is that Marron is coming, Android #18 is participating, and Kirllin is still debating on it." Pan said as popped her neck. "We haven't been able contact Piccolo, but Tien, Chiotzu, Yamcha and Puar are coming to at least observe." Bra sighed.

"Well, since we don't have anything to do right now, why don't we go ask him?" Bra suggest as she stood, followed by Pan.

"Sure, I'll ask mom." Bra ran after Pan as she dashed to the Son house. "Mom, Bra and I are going to go tell Piccolo about the tournament. We'll meet you at the tournament, okay?" Pan yelled into the house as she ran to her bedroom.

Bra stood in the doorway and looked around as Videl yelled to Pan that it would be fine. Bra saw the endless books strewn on the table and the floor. She shook her head and looked at a picture on the table and picked it up, glancing at it.

The picture was taken a summer ago when the Z Gang had gathered for the anniversary of the defeat of Evil Kid Buu. Vegeta sat cross-legged on the ground with a slight smirk with Piccolo on the opposite side of the picture doing the same. Bulma and Chi-chi stood back to back between them with a full smile. Next to Chi-chi was Gohan hugging Videl's shoulders with Pan on Goku's shoulder laughing. Goten and Trunks sat at their mother's feet, back-to-back to each other, giving victory/peace signs as Hercule knelt by Bee by Chi-chi. On Bulma's side, Bra, herself, stood by Krillin, Marron, and Android #18, with her and Marron's shoulder's intertwined and Android #18 smiling at them while Krillin sat next to Piccolo. Finally, Dende sat on the other side of Piccolo with Yamacha, Puar, Tien, and Chiotzu. Bra smiled and placed her fingertips on the picture of her father.

"Bra!" Bra looked up at Pan with a start. "What are you looking at?" Pan took the picture from her.

"Oh, T-The picture from last Summer. I hadn't ever seen it." Bra answered as she saw Pan put the picture down. "So you ready?" 

"Yeah." She said, placing a bag on her back. "Let's go!" With that, they flew into the air towards Kami's place.

~~~~~Meanwhile, in Goten's room……~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh, come on, Trunks! Why do you have to go?" Goten asked as Trunks stopped at the door.

"My mom hired some new employees today and I have to do some papers." Trunks said, grimly, dreading the task.

"Hey, I'll come. There are strength in numbers, after all." 

"Will your mom let you come?" Trunks snickered.

"Sure, I need to get out of the house anyway." He stepped out the door. "Mom, I'm going over to Trunk's for a while. I'll meet you at the tournament!"

"Wait a minute, young man!" 

Even though the young men were used to Chi-chi's 'attention-grabber' voice, Trunks and Goten froze in their tracks and turned to Chi-chi. Chi-chi, hands on her hips, approached Goten and brushed imaginary dust from his shirt.

"Bulma dropped this by yesterday." She said and handed him a car capsule. "And don't forget to give those papers to her for me." She said as she handed him his bag.

"Okay, mom. See ya!" Goten said as he ran out the door with Trunks close behind.

"Be careful!" He heard her snap as they stopped outside the door.

Goten pressed the capsule's button and threw it. In a cloud of smoke, a blue Camero appeared. He opened the door and threw his bag in the back and sat in the driver's seat while Trunk's got in the passenger side.

"Sweat ride, Goten." Trunks commented as they buckled up. 

"Yeah, sweet." With the twist of the ignition key, they were off in the air towards Capsule Corp.

~~~~~~~~~Presently at Capsule Corporation……~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bulma sat silently at her desk in the corner and watched as Mira, the new mechanic, worked on capsule cars. She rarely had to show her where things were. It was as if she had been there before and had arranged it like that. 

She had woken up and hour ago and felt refreshed. When she came down, the seventeen cars that had been waiting for service was knocked down to five. She had been observing Mira in action and currently watched as she worked on the last one.

She was glad that she had hired this girl. She was not only fast, precise, and intelligent, but also incredibly nice. One walk in customer had asked her to fix his car in a hurry and had his car fixed in five minutes, earning her a hundred zeni tip.

Suddenly the phone rang.

"I got it." Mira chimed as she pressed a button on her headset. "Hello, Capsule Corp Workshop. Mira speaking. How may I help you?" Mira straightened from being bent over the engine of a capsule car, fingering the microphone closer to her mouth as she wiped the oil from her hands with a cloth. "Uh huh, sure. Well, we'll be closed for the next couple of days for the opening of the World Martial Arts Tournament so how about 3:00 on Thursday?" She smiled and nodded. "Okay, Mrs.? Nigaro? Miasha Nigaro? Okay, Mrs. Nigaro. Bye." She turned off the phone and lowered the mic. 

Silently she turned to the computer and opened the appointment book and began to easily type in the appointment. Having entered the appointment, Mira turned, shut the hood, pushed the capsize button, and caught the capsule easily.

"All done." She commented as she placed the capsule on the counter and approached Bulma. "Are there anymore, Dr. Briefs?"

"No. We're all caught up now. Thanks to you." Bulma said as Mira smiled and placed the oil cloth in the waste basket. 

"Oh, no problem. I love working on machines." Mira said as she popped her neck. "By the way, Bulma. Would I be able to work on my car in your shop since we're done and all?"

"I don't see why not." Bulma replied as she received a warm smile from the young woman.

"Thanks, Bulma." 

Mira turned on her heels and pulled a capsule from her pocket, pressed the button, and threw it. Amidst the smoke appeared a blue Capsule Corp Brand (Laborgini style) car. Before Bulma could even reply, Mira was under the car working away.

"Um, Mira?" Bulma called. "Are you busy tonight?"

"I'm going to the tournament. Why?"

"I was just going to ask if you would like to go to the tournament with us, if you don't have anyone to go with. My husband and son are participating and we get free tickets." Mira scooted out from under the car and smiled.

"I don't see why not, but my little brother and two of my sisters are coming, too." 

"Bring 'em! The more the better." 

"Okay, then." Mira laughed and scuttled under the car again.

Suddenly a honk came from outside the shop. Bulma turned in time to see Goten's blue car drive into the shop as if on a breeze. It landed and Trunks came out of the passenger side with Goten from the driver's. 

"Hi, Trunks. Goten. Ready to go to the tournament?" She asked as she briefly hugged Trunks.

"You bet." Goten replied as he capsized his car and placed it in his pocket. "Where's Vegeta?"

"Oh, he went ahead to sign you guys up."

"Sounds cool." Trunks answered.

"_Whoa_!" Goten said when he turned and saw the car. "Who's car is this?"

"That's Mira's." Bulma said lightly as she bent down. "Mira, I have some people for you to meet."

"Be right up." With that, Mira scurried out from under the car, stood, and brushed herself off. 

"Mira, this is my son, Trunks." Mira smiled and shook Trunk's hand. "And this is a friend of the family, Son Goten." 

"Glad to meet you." Mira commented as she shook his hand. "You must be the men participating in the tournament. Good luck to ya." She turned to Bulma. "Ms. Briefs, is it okay if I meet you at the tournament? I have to stop by home."

Consenting, Bulma set up a time and place to meet her and Mira drove off. Soon after Bulma, Goten, and Trunks head off to the World Martial Arts Tournament.


End file.
